The growing importance of combinatorial synthesis has created a need for new resins and linkers having chemical and physical properties to accommodate a wide range of conditions, since success depends on the ability to synthesize diverse sets of molecules on solid supports and to then cleave those molecules from the supports cleanly and in good yield.
Parallel synthesis, miniaturized analysis and interrogation of libraries of molecules are being perceived as one the most promising approaches available to modern chemistry and biology (Gallop et al., (1994) J. Med. Chem. 37, 1233-1251; Gordon et al., (1994) J. Med. Chem. 37, 1385-1401; Ellman et al., (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94, 2779-2282; Lebl, M. (1999) J. Comb. Chem. 1, 3-24. Examples include applications in combinatorial synthesis and screening of pharmaceutical compounds, biomolecular assays, and gene analysis using oligonucleotide microarrays or DNA chips. A common platform for these micro-chemical and biological experiments is planar surfaces, such as those made from silicon-based materials or synthetic polymers. Among these, glass plates (e.g. microscope slides, which are borosilicate glass) are easily available, easy to handle, and commonly used.
Linkers are molecules that can be attached to a solid support and to which the desired members of a library of chemical compounds may in turn be attached. When the construction of the library is complete, the linker allows clean separation of the target compounds from the solid support without harm to the compounds and preferably without damage to the support. Several linkers have been described in the literature. Their value is constrained by the need to have sufficient stability to allow the steps of combinatorial synthesis under conditions that will not cleave the linker, while still being cleavable under at least one set of conditions that is not employed in the synthesis. For example, if an acid labile linker is employed, then the combinatorial synthesis must be restricted to reactions that do not require the presence of an acid of sufficient strength to endanger the integrity of the linker. This sort of balancing act often imposes serious constraints on the reactions that can be employed in preparing the library.
Accordingly, what needed in the art are improved reagents for facilitating the synthesis and purification of polymers on solid supports.